THIS invention relates to a clamp for securing a transducer to a train rail.
In order to monitor the condition of train rails, acoustic or ultrasonic transducers are used to excite a rail so that the resulting propagation modes travel for a substantial distance along the rail. A receiver unit located a substantial distance away from the transducer can detect such propagation modes and can be used to provide an indication of the condition of the rail, and can thus be used to warn of a break in the rail or other mechanical damage. A system of this kind is described in South African patent no. 99/6936.
In systems of the kind described above, it is important that the transducer used to excite the rail should be held in firm and consistent contact with the rail. This is made difficult by the fact that the passage of rolling stock over the rail causes temporary and eventually permanent distortion of the rail profile. Another practical consideration is the ease of mounting of the transducer, and the requirement that little or no damage be caused to the rail.
It is an object of the invention to provide a clamp for securing a transducer to a rail which addresses the above considerations.